Love is a Meteor Smash (Lucina x Shulk)
by sekretagentmans
Summary: Shulk, being the nervous wreck that he is, attempts to tell Lucina how he feels. But, some things go wrong, some things go right, and CPT. FALCON SHOW US HIS MOVES? Overall, a humorous love story between two ultra-sweet characters. How will Shulk end up? How will Lucina react? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe. Smash 4.
1. Chapter 1: Monado Mode- Confess

Love is a Meteor Smash. (Lucina-Shulk)

Author's Note:

Hey, SekretAgentMans here! Well, some of my dearest friends challenged me to go outside of my comfort zone and try writing a fanfic, Lucina and Shulk. Now, I've played Fire Emblem Awakening like it's my marijuana, but I've never touched Xenoblade. I heard Shulk already had a love interest? Oh well. Here it is. My 1st romantic fanfic. I will update from tumblr ( /blog/sekretagentmans) and might post snippits of stuff I'm working on. So thanks anyway for reading this! I'll try to do a weekly update and don't know how long this will be.

Ch 1: Monado Mode_\- Confess Your Love to Your Crush_

"Ya know Lucina, where I'm from, you'd be beaten down faster than the blink of an eye!"

Rolling her eyes teasingly Lucina said, "Yeah, and where I'm from, you'd be gone faster than Palutena can warp!"

"Oh?" questioned Shulk, "You think so?"

"If Link could K.O. you."

Shulk noticed that Lucina had a point, however, he looked for the best comeback. "Hey, I'm not the one who let Jigglypuff end me. JI-GG-LY-PU-FF for gods' sake." Feeling like he might have been a little too harsh there, Shulk took a small step back and nervously scratched his cheek. Lucina however, was not too phased, until the truth set in. She was feeble without Shulk. In that battle, had he not been there to cover her back, Lucina would not have been able to even land one blow to the other team. Realizing this, Lucina turned to Shulk and asked,

"Shulk, you'll fight beside me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course Luci," Shulk said longingly. Under his breath however, "I couldn't imagine not being with you." He had fallen in love with her. He admitted it when he first saw her. Lucina was like a starlet in a show full of overacting heartthrobs. Shulk wanted to tell her, but could never find the courage, or the time, or the place, or the anything. If only The Monado had a _Confess Your Love to Your Crush_ mode, or a _Avoid Rejection _power. Rejection, secretly, was Shulk's greatest fear. The thought of losing after all the things he had been through. Heartbreaking. This was the first time (NO ONE BETTER SAY XENOBLADE CANON STUFF) he had fallen in love, and he hoped that it would be the last. The butterflies in his stomach whenever he talked to Lucina felt like Mario's uppercut jabbing him endlessly. But, alas, love stricken Shulk was just as useless as a shield broken fighter when it came to making progress. So he decided to suppress his feelings until the perfect moment.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Lucina asked.

Caught off guard, Shulk nervously replied "N-n-n no, it's nothing, really, there's nothing I said. Nothing at all Lucina!" "Heh…" *Gosh, that was bad. Did she really hear me? I hope not.."

"K then! See you later," Lucina cheerily replied as she started to walk away.

"Wait, don't go," he said biting his tongue while staring into Lucina's beautiful, deep indigo hair.

But she was already gone.

Authors Note:

Well, here it is. Chapter 1. The chapters might not be as long as other fics', but I promise, they will be updated, and future chapters might be longer? I will gladly take feedback for this, maybe taking suggestions as well. Ch 2 is in the planning stages, and, as said before, I will update through tumblr (SekretAgentMans). Unless, this story gets no reads and yeah…. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Link Spam

Love is a Meteor Smash

Authors Note: Thanks for all of the support readers! I love writing for you guys and hope to put out more! This chapter is longer and develops more of Shulk's toughness and brawn. And also, it is in a different time, a day after chapter 1, and starts with a practice brawl between Pit and Shulk. Enjoy!

-SekretAgentMans

Chapter 2: "Typical Link spam."

Shulk heaved heavily; his lungs were tigers, clawing for air. "Monado, Buster!" Shluk called to harness the energy emitted. Above him, was the angel boy, taunting from above.

"Guess the power of the Monado can't beat the power of a Goddess!"

"That's *heave* where *heave* you're wrong," Shulk heavily replied.

Dashing in to land a blow, Pit swooped from above, nearly slicing Shulk's scalp clean off. Shulk however, keenly dodged to his left, rolling to avoid a new buzz cut.

"Monado, Speed!" exclaimed Shulk as the glowing power surrounded him. Feeling his breath and his strength return, he rushed towards where Pit had landed, "Back Slash!" and struck him where it hurt, his right wing.

"Gotta go fast!" he taunted, as if he was the hedgehog himself. After all, he did run faster with the Monado. Then, looking over to the right, he saw the gleaming dart as it struck him backwards. Pit had sent one of his arrows of light straight for Shulk's torso.

"Agh," Shulk grunted as the arrow pierced him. Regaining his footing, he focused his energy as Lucario had taught him. Suddenly, Shulk saw. He knew what was coming. Wisely, he stepped back to shift his weight, and countered as Pit yelled,

"HI YI YI YAAAHH!"

Swinging his swords, bow, whatever it is, wildly, Pit failed to even scratch Shulk, who was ready to take anything thrown at him.

"OOOOH, I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" Shulk said as he threw all of his strength into Pit, turning the tables of the ill-fated battle, sending Pit far into the air.

"ARE YA FEELING IT PIT?"

Seeing the sparks fly from the impact, Shulk turned to the right with a gleam of superiority. However, on the other platform, he saw what he hoped he wouldn't ever see. Lucina was in trouble. Her training match was going down the toilet. Link was sending arrows and bombs endlessly, stopping Lucina's direct assault. "Typical Link spam," Shulk muttered under his breath. Everyone knew this is how Link liked to play. Dirty. Cheap. He had a sword, why not use it once and a while? Lucina turned and glanced at Shulk, giving a slight smile, making Shulk turn away having seen the beautiful face of his crush look at him. He was not however, ready for what came next. Pit had snuck up behind Shulk, charging a full forward smash.

"HI YI YI YAAHHH!"

And Shulk was sent flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucina stared down her opponent. "Ugh. The nerve of that-that-that little elf boy, using these troublesome projectiles," Lucina thought to herself. Link was taunting. Taunting made Lucina angry. She was a bull in a china shop, ready to charge, yet she was also calm because she knew that anger would get her nowhere. Link dashed in to attack Lucina throwing bombs and boomerangs whilst advancing. Lucina however, composed herself, and used what Shulk had taught him before their last battle. She kind of did a "Back Slash," flipping over Link and his projectiles landing a clean blow to his face.

"How do you like that, elf boy?" taunted Lucina as she saw the hurt in Link's expression.

"….." Link said. He wasn't much of a talker. He peered into Lucina's eyes, down her soul. Possibly trying to intimidate her.

Lucina flipped over Link again taking a poke at his exposed face.

Link again caught off guard by Lucina's fluid acrobatics fell backwards as he tripped over his own feet. Lucina quickly met him holding her sword to his throat.

"Looks like your battle's over."

"….."

Link however, was clever. He had hidden his hookshot in his boot. Yes, against the rules for brawls, but still, Link was desperate. A desperate cheater.

*Ka'chink*

Link's heels clicked together and out fired the claw, latching on to Lucina's boot. The claw swung violently, throwing the princess off of her balance, flinging her up above and back down, smashing into the ground below.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed Lucina as she held on for dear life.

Up and down she went. It was almost as if she was a carousel fitted with mechanical bulls. Nauseating as it was, Lucina held strong and fought the force of the hookshot. She swiped at the chain arm, hoping to free herself. Link was still swinging his leg, forcing Lucina into this tough position.

*Crrackk*

The hookshot snapped in two, freeing Lucina. Though she was free, she was not however free from flight. The force of Lucina's rampant flinging sent her off into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shulk and Pit had duked it out, both exhausted from the stalemate match.

"You're not too bad Shulk!" remarked Pit, to his worthy opponent.

"I say the same for you," replied Shulk. "This match was pre….." Shulk was cut off by the screaming of Lucina, and as he turned to see what the commotion was, he saw Lucina barreling straight for him. "LUCI!" He screamed as he dashed forward, bobbed left, and sidestepped right to catch her. Her fast impact caused both of them to tumble into each other both rolling on the ground, Lucina in Shulk's embrace.

"Ok no contest! Match over!" Chrom announced from the referee's box. As the referee of the match, he had the ability to call off the fight when things got too out of hand. Seeing as Lucina had been cheated out of a fair match, beaten to a pulp and sent flying into Shulk, well, there was no reason to keep the match going.

"Sorry about that Shulk," said Lucina as if this mess was her fault. "Thanks for catching me there."

"Oh, it's no problem Luci. Link's the one who's at fault," replied Shulk, trying his best to bring up Lucina's spirits. Biting his tongue, Shulk muttered "Dirty cheating scum." Link was Shulk's first class vendetta, the nerve of him trying to hurt Lucina. Would there possibly be a way that Shulk could get at Link for this? He hoped nothing would go violent. "Just let it go," Shulk thought to himself. Fighting never solves anything, unless you're Little Mac. Then, fighting solves everything, even calculus.

"Hey Lovebirds!" exclaimed Pit from across the stage. "You should get up now, they're serving dinner! I heard your mom's cooking Lucina, and you know how she cooks."

They both instantly pushed away. Looking at each other, both were blushing bright red after what Pit had just said. "Yeah, Shulk, we should get going," mentioned Lucina, not wanting to make this scene any more embarrassing. Glancing at Shulk, Lucina thought, "Lovebirds? Is that how we really appear? I don't know. I mean…"

"Luci! Are you coming? It is Robin we're talking about here. Mastermind tactician and master chef? And you can't cook to save your life," teased Shulk, already a good distance away from Lucina.

"Oh, I'll be right there!" remarked Lucina. Inward, she quietly said, "I've just got to think about a few things, Shulk."

Authors Note: Here it is! Chapter 2! I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I also hope that you look forward to Chapter 3 as much as I do too! I appreciate all reviews and will post info about this on my tumblr, (SekretAgentMans), such as sneak peeks, character info, and release dates for chapters. Thanks again guys for all of this support!

-SekretAgentMans


	3. Chapter 3: You Always Find The Strength

Love is a Meteor Smash

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of different. I don't know how to explain it. It's deeper that the other ones. No action, not as much humor, but more backstory and character development. I hope you guys enjoy this bit!

-SekretAgentMans

Chapter 3: "You still find the strength."

Lucina had just thought about what Pit had said. "Lovebirds?" she wondered? "No, never." Pit had it all wrong. We're just friends, good friends, that's all. Walking to the dining hall, where everyone was eating the lovey dinner Robin had cooked, Lucina stopped to admire the flower growing along the sidewalk. "Even amidst all of the trouble, weeds, storms, pollutants, you still find the strength to grow. I wish I could be more like you."

From behind her a familiar voice sounded, "So you're talking to flowers now Luci?"

Lucina turned around to see Shulk, hanging over her back, still bruised from their accident earlier.

"Oh, hi Shulk, you kind of startled me there."

Somehow, Shulk came up with a swooning line, enough to start conversation. He replied, "No, but that flower sure was startled." Bending down to caress the slightly tilted flower, Shulk looked up into Lucina.

"So, what do you think?" asked a slightly embarrassed Lucina. "Am I going crazy yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I think not, Lucina. After all, I'm the one who talks to a sword..."

Seeing the humor in the remark, Lucina timidly replied, "Hah, that's not all you talk to Shulk."

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly raising his left eyebrow, showing he was interested.

"The other day, after our team match, where we were badly beaten, I noticed you out in the field behind the houses. You had some sort of picture in your hand. And you said something to it, what you said, I'm not sure of. But, you seemed mellow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shulk remembered that moment. He had gone out into the field after the loss to admire the photo he and Lucina took together when they first met. The two first saw each other when they registered for the upcoming smash tourney. It was a blind registration, meaning that no one knew who their partner would be, until that day. As it turns out, Shulk and Lucina were put together. The tournament would be a double elimination, meaning that in each bracket, two losses would mean your team would be knocked out. In that photo, the both of them stood close, smiling proudly with the hope of victory. "We'll be the best there is, we'll win for sure!," Lucina had said on that first meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucina looked at Shulk. She looked at the flower in his hands. Silent. Shulk was silent. It was strange seeing him like this, staring off nowhere. She asked, "Shulk, is everything alright?"

Hearing Lucina talk to him, Shulk was startled out of his flashback, and nervously shaking his head, he exclaimed, "O-O-Oh yeah. Everything's great. Maybe we should get inside and eat now? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Surprised at the snappy response, Lucina said "S-Sure, lets get inside now." However, Lucina still thought something was wrong with Shulk. Seeing him loose his focus like this was strange, worrying even. After all the time she had spent with him, she never saw him like this. She knew though, not to press too hard on this issue. Lucina let it slip from her mind reminding herself not to be too pushy. She didn't want to lose another friend to her strange investigative characteristic.

"That flower, it reminds me of something."

"What do you mean, Shulk?" wondered Lucina.

"Do you remember when we first were training? When I was weaker than everyone else? It was you who told me that we could find the strength to grow. Hearing you say that again just brought up those memories, though not long ago, it feels like years have passed since then." Shulk didn't want to drag on too much. He didn't want Lucina to know he had feelings for her, yet.

"Shulk, I remember. You were weak, I was too. I admit it. But together, we've gotten stronger than ever before. Look at how far we've gone. I don't want our run to end now. We have to win our next match."

"Yeah, we have to. I'm counting on you. After all, I couldn't have made it here without you, Luci. It's just after all this time, I feel like we've gotten invisible ties between us. (Awakening reference!)"

Shulk thought to himself, "Should I just tell her now?"

About to finally do what he was longing to do, Shulk said, "Luci, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm..."

*Kaboom!* Shulk was rudely cut off again by Pit, who dashed by pulling Lucina away.

"Lucina, Shulk, come on! You have to try this! Your mom is amazing Lucina!" Pit said as he dragged Lucina behind him, who was slightly confused but totally astonished.

*Sigh* Shulk thought to himself, "Maybe later? Huh little flower? I'll do it another time. I promise."

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the fic. If not, don't worry, it'll get back to fighting and blunt humor. However, you found this to be a good change of pace, I could write some chapters like this later. Just shoot me a message, here or on my tumblr page. (SekretAgentMans) I'll update more on the story there. Thanks!

-SekretAgentMans


	4. Chapter 4: Bachelor, SHULK EDITION!

Ch 4:

"Lu-mmgh-mmg," Pit said haphazardly to Lucina, managing to somehow not spit all of his food his way.

"PIT! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lucina angrily exclaimed.

Pouting, Pit said, "Gosh, you sound just like Lady Palutena!"

Sitting next to Lucina, Shulk poked a small smile hearing this comment. He also noticed the unusual feeling of joy that was emanating through the diner. "So, what's everyone doing tonight?" Asked Shulk hoping to start genuine conversation.

She thought about it for a second before replying, and Lucina responded, "First, tell me what you're doing."

"Well, first there's my train….."

"Pit! I meant Shulk."

However, Pit kept talking on and on, drawing the other two to extreme annoyance and boredom, causing them to ever so slowly scoot down their bench, to the other side. The two just stared in amazement at Pit as he kept on with rambling steadily, not noticing that they had left him alone.

"Is it just me, or is he…" Shulk began.

"Yeah, a bit strange?" Lucina finished.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I've known him for so long now, and he's just-just- so inattentive."

Slightly smirking, Lucina mocked, "He's not the only one…"

Blushing, Shulk put his arms around Lucina's shoulders, shook her a bit, laughed, and said, "You better take that back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been talking to himself for about 10 minutes until Pit realized that Shulk and Lucina had already gone. In fact, he was the only one left in the whole diner. Lonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shulk and Lucina walked down the path to their lodging, talking softly.

"So, about Pit, I feel kinda bad for leaving him there, all alone."

Assuringly Shulk said, "Well, don't be, we aren't the only ones to do that."

Both of them laughed for a little bit, until they heard loud footsteps from behind and heavy panting. Then, suddenly, Shulk was taken by his collar and dragged off.

"I guess this is his revenge!" Shulk yelled back towards Lucina who was still confused by what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shulk was sitting in a chair. There was one bright light hanging over him. The rest of the room was dark.

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on, revealing an auditorium, with two people inside it, Robin, and Lady Palutena.

"Welcome! TO THE BACHELOR! SHULK EDITION!" * Fake recorded applause*

An announcer cheerily exclaimed, "Now, here's your host, the one and only, PIT!" *Even faker recorded applause*

"Pit. What in the world is this?"

Pit, talking into his fake microphone, with his best showbiz voice said, "This, my friend, is an exciting opportunity for you, hopeless romantic, to finally get your dream girl! You've been noticed by the panel of ^romance experts^ *points Robin and Palutena* and they want you to become the next hot sensation!"

Shulk, stood up and turned to walk away but was stopped by the stage doors closing in front of him. "Really? This is just something else, Pit."

"Yeah! Isn't it great! I've noticed how you are around Lucina. You aren't the cool, collected Shulk I know. So, we've decided to go ahead and play matchmaker for you! You are going to be ama-zing!"

Still confused at how Pit knew of his interest, Shulk asked, "But why Robin, that's her MOM."

From out in the seats, Robin yelled, "CAUSE THAT INIGO GUY SEEMED LIKE A CHEATER!"

Pit, again in a showbiz tone, said, "Shulk, have a seat, take a moment, look in this mirror. Remember this. Because soon it will be gone. You will be transformed into a lady killer, more specifically, a Lucina-Killer. She will fall over in astonishment when she sees you next."

Lady Palutena then screamed, "AND YOU'LL LOOK GOOD TOO!"

"So what do you say Shulk, do you trust me to make her yours?"

Puckering his mouth, Shulk timidly said, "No."

"Well too bad, you're doing it anyway. Ladies, take it away!"

Shulk was taken by Robin and Palutena, squirming to be released, into the back room.

"Let me go! I can do this on my own!"

At the same time, Robin and Palutena said, "No, you can't."

Author's Note: I am sorry for how long this took to get out, it's about 3 days overdue from schedule, and is a bit short compared to other chapters. Things kind of took a wild turn here, and I still don't know how I got to these characterizations…..

Falcon will come. He will show us his moves. Next time?! Or maybe not.

Well, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Show Me Your Moves?

Ch5:

"So, would you like your hair to the right or the left?" Asked Robin as she moved his part back and forth.

Shulk sat in the chair, slowly watching the clock on the wall tick by. *Tick* *Tick* Another minute. *Tick* 5 more minutes. He was thinking of the things he could be doing now; he could be training for his next match in the tournament. He could even be with Lucina now, if it hadn't been for Pit's hopeless impulses. But, thinking it over, Shulk realized it was for the better. He was hopeless when it came to talking to ladies. Somehow, Pit knew what he was talking about. Although, then again, he was pretty solid with Lucina, being how they so easily meshed with eachother. "Is it a sign?" Though Shulk while looking in the mirror at his hideous hairdo.

"Personally, I like it to the left," Stated Palutena after Robin switched the part for the 1000th time.

After they were done messing with his hair, the ladies moved Shulk to the wardrobe, backwards it seemed for a makeover, as usually clothes came first. He looked around, it was a relatively small collection of clothes, being only suits and casual shirts. The ladies gravitated to the suits section, while Shulk wanted to keep his look simple, sticking to the shirts.

"How's this?" Asked Robin holding up a sleek black blazer.

With an assortment of bow ties in her hands, Palutena added, "And these?"

With a distraught look on his face, twisted with disapproval, Shulk asked, "Can I handle this part myself? I think I know what I want."

Shulk knew what he was going to do with his look, and he didn't want these two goons to mess it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"1,2,3,4;1,2,3,4;1,2,3,4; Come on! Show me your moves!"

"Head spin! Pop it, lock it! Come on!"

*Huff* *Huff* "I can't keep up any *huff* more!" Pleaded Shulk, out of breath.

"There's no stopping now!" Retorted Cpt. Falcon, still un-winded.

"Why do I even need to know how to breakdance? I'm going on a date! Not some talent show!"

Abruptly stopping, Cpt. Falcon yelled, "What did you say?! No breakdancing?! Well then, I'm going to break your danc…"

*Slap*

"What, what was that for?" Falcon yelled at Robin, who had just rudely interrupted him.

Turning to Shulk, Robin said, "He's right, he doesn't need this."

Cpt. Falcon turned away from the two, opened the door, and walked out, saying nothing.

"Well that was abrupt," Said Shulk as he chuckled lightly.

Robin, thinking of all that he's been through, turned her mind to Lucina. She wondered if Lucina would like him, because she really should. Shulk was a romantic machine, trained in the fine art of swooning. She looked at Shulk, and thought "You're ready. Go get her. You two are meant for each other." After all, Robin had never seen Lucina out of her lonely shell so long. After the war was over, the risen expelled, and Grima vanquished, Lucina had holed up with herself. Seeing Shulk, somehow, she opened up. "Hmm, maybe they are perfect." Thought Robing again, smiling at the fact.

"I hope you're ready!" Exclaimed Robin towards Shulk, who hopefully was.

"I am! I'm really feeling it!" Shulk replied, ready to wow Lucina into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The electronic voice recorded by Pit sounded from the folder, commanding Shulk. "This is to be your mission, if you so choose to accept it. Wait. You already did. You are to approach Lucina and make some small talk. Who knows what, just maybe hint at the nice weather if it's not raining? Or, comment on how good she looks, something like that. Draw her in. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Then, smoothly walk her into a date. She might not think that it's really a date, but, don't worry. We have something amazing prepared. Just tell her how beautiful she is to you, how she makes you feel. But make it gradual, don't just give it all at once. That'd be weird. Pit out! Good luck my friend!"

Shulk walked down the hallway and thought, "WHY DOES HER DOOR HAVE TO BE ON THE END OF THE HALLWAY!? STUPID APARTMENTS." As he was walking though, he forgot to notice that his shoes were untied. This led to him falling flat on his face just as he reached Lucina's door, causing a very startled Lucina to open it. Shulk quickly got up and tried to smoothen out, leaning his hand against the wall to look nonchalant.

*Hairflip* "Why hello Lucina, it's been a while since we last met eyes, wait, I mean, saw each other. How are you?"

"I'm ok, but just, this is so unexpected, I was actually going to go find you, then I heard you fall and, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, just a bit, startled, that's all." Shulk said calmly, trying to hold in his fear. He really was trembling on the inside, twiddling his thumbs nervously behind his back.

Lucina tilted her head a little bit, to match Shulk's own tilt, and asked "I was wondering if you'd want to go catch something to eat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pit, Palutena, and Robin all looked at each other, and all at the same time screamed. Pit exclaimed into his microphone, which was wirelessly linked to an earpiece Shulk was wearing. "CODE RED CODE RED, UNEXPECTED. ABORT MISSION. ABORT SHULK! PULL OUT! ABORT!"

Robin, flustered screamed, "How were we supposed to know Lucina would ask him out?!"\

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shulk, steadily losing his fear, said, "Sure, I'd love to, do you have any place in mind?" He then casually reached to his ear and pulled out the earpiece, not even alerting Lucina to its presence. He then proceeded to crush it in his hands and stuffed the parts in his pocket.

"So, I should go change, right?" Asked Lucina, as Shulk was already looking dapper as was.

Remembering what Pit had said, Sulk replied, "But you're beautiful as is. You wouldn't need to change."

Smiling slightly, while blushing bright red, Lucina said, "But where we're going, I'd need to look as good as you do." She then proceeded to turn back into her apartment, closing the door behind her with Shulk saying,

"So no pizza tonight?"

Through the door, Lucina answered, "Nope! You'll see!"

Author's Note: Again, thanks for reading all you guys, I've enjoyed writing this story, but ideas have stopped flowing as easily for me. I think it might be time to start wrapping up the story. So maybe 1-2 chapters more. Expect the story to be finished about 3 weeks from now. Hope you guys like it, all of it!


End file.
